


Press and Family Breakfasts don’t mix.

by BunnyJess



Category: DCU, Gotham Knights (Video Game 2021)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barbara Gordon is 27, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Demisexual Jason Todd, Dog is precious, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Interrupted Afterglow, Jason Todd is 25, Jason didn’t die, Mentions of other DC characters - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Scars, Secret Relationship, Smut, Therapy Animal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but based in Gotham Knights verse, clueless batfam, dick grayson is mostly a good brother, everyone just thought he did, getting discovered, i suppose that’s a white knight au, mentions of other pairings, service dog, suspected character death in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: The Wayne family are a cluster fuck of emotional ineptitude and trauma wrapped up in a bow made of Gotham’s perfect view of them. Being legally back in with the family had had benefits at first, mainly getting his family back. Dealing with the fallout of being caught out-and-about with Barbara Gordon was very much a negative. Luckily his Batgirl is there to iron out the wrinkles and bring them back together.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: DCU Rarepair Exchange 2020





	Press and Family Breakfasts don’t mix.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuthienLuinwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthienLuinwe/gifts).



> I couldn’t resist naming Dog. Puck was chosen from Midsummer Night’s Dream, one because it’s an awesome name but also because the character’s full name is Robin ‘Puck’ Goodfellow. It seemed like a very Jason thing to do, discreetly calling his dog Robin when she’s known to the press and there are rumours of the Bats and Wayne’s.

Slamming open the clock tower door, Jason storms into their apartment/base. His ire having grown exponentially since that morning and the horrifyingly awkward family breakfast that triggered it. Needing to find the one person he knows will understand.

The Wayne family are a cluster fuck of emotional ineptitude and trauma wrapped up in a bow made of Gotham’s perfect view of them. Being legally back in with the family had had benefits at first, mainly getting his family back. Dealing with the fallout of being caught out-and-about with Barbara Gordon was very much a negative.

“What did that door ever do to you?” The red-head in question asked from behind her computer screens.

His scowl lightens just slightly as he realises what he did. “Sorry babe, it’s just,” he trails off with a mini scream. Low so as not to startle their cat that’s lounging on the back of the sofa.

“I’m going to take a wild stab in the dark and say this is about the latest gossip headlines.” She walks towards him, every step still managing to amaze him after all these years.

Once Barbara reaches her other half he crumples over, head against her shoulder and arms dangling at his sides. Her arms coming up to wrap around his shoulders to just hold him. “You have no idea.” He grumbles where he stands. It’s a lie. If anyone outside the Wayne’s can understand it’s the former commissioner’s daughter.

She moves him over to the sofa, sitting them down and making room for Jason’s emotional support dog. A cute pitbull-cross that he’d been calling Dog initially but had since changed her name to Puck. Her big head plopping onto his lap and snuffling at his hand until he gives in and starts scratching behind her ears. His shoulders dropping under Barbara’s arm.

It had taken awhile to get to this point. To Jason being so open with Barbara. Their budding relationship starting out as Batgirl and Robin ending abruptly when Jason was thought murdered by Joker. Caught up in the same night of horror where Joker took her legs, shooting the Commissioner’s daughter after ‘killing’ Batman’s bird to prevent him saving her. No-one, not even Bruce, had suspected he’d gotten away when the clown’s back was turned. Barbara’s heart was suddenly behind walls. Her Robin and her future taken with a swing of a crowbar and a bullet that took her legs. Their future, once a bloom as big and bright as any flower Ivy could create, now encased in solid ice forever to remain dormant and a ‘what could have been’.

Then, four years after his ‘death’, just as she’d been starting to walk again, the rumours started. Rumours of a helmeted vigilante staking a claim in Gotham’s poorest area spiking her interest. She’d only ever known one person who protected that area. Still seeing it as home even after his adoption papers had long been signed.

She’d set out then. Suit left at home but his Robin badge still close at hand, instead of in its special pocket near her heart inside her new Batgirl costume. Purple leather jacket thrown over a simple white t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. Going to the one place she knew had only been shared with her.

There she’d found him. Helmet resting on the table behind him, older and taller than the last time she’d seen him. A shock of white hair at the front of his hairline and a deep, long scar travelling from the corner of his mouth all the way up his cheek and into the clipped hair at the side of his head.

Both stood frozen. That future tentatively trying to fight through the frost that coated it and had kept it dormant for so long. The years between them falling away to nothing.

She’d reached out then with the hand not gripping the bag of take-out in a death grip, and cupped his cheek. Rubbing her thumb along the scar.

“You came back.” It was all she could get out because it was true.

Jason was back. Taller, stronger, and clearly more deadly than ever before. The city failing at keeping him down.

He’d looked down then, nerves forcing his gaze away from those Persian blue eyes and to the scuffed steel-capped boots he wore. “Here, you, I couldn’t just…” he’d trailed off. For all the languages he knew and books he’d read nothing would be right for that moment.

“Invite me in?” She still hadn’t moved her hand. Unable to believe her Robin was back. Uncaring towards the methods he’d been employing. Not when he’d come back to her.

That night she discovered the truth. Joker trying so hard to break the second Robin and failing because of his own ego. Leaving Jason while he discussed what Jason had thought at the time was just a distraction with some of his goons. Jason running, getting away. Too scared to stay in the city and too afraid of facing Bruce when he was convinced he’d failed. That his father would kick him out of the only family he’d known. Discovering a new Robin flew six months into his recovery had forced him to stay away longer. Finding out Barbara had lost her ability to fly crushing any remaining hope he’d had in returning. He could see no reason to when she was getting the support she needed and he’d been replaced.

Barbara spilled her own secrets then. Telling Jason just how much she’d come to distrust Bruce and Dick after they’d failed to save them. Smiling up at him and explaining how she’d not dated since. Too afraid of shitting on their memories together and forgetting the times they’d shared to let anyone in.

When Jason had kissed her three nights later while they’d sat on her sofa, now just her sofa with the last of her family dead, she’d surged into it. Meeting him move for move. Everything they hadn’t done before, waiting for him to reach eighteen so no-one could condemn them, flying out the window as clothing flew to the floor. Hands meeting scarred skin, touches adding fuel to the fire burning in their core.

The younger man scooping Barbara up and carrying her to her room. Her legs wrapped around his trim waist while she enjoyed the power in those muscular arms holding her up. Those thighs, usually holstered and highlighted with red flipping him around and knocking out criminals, being put to a more pleasurable use.

Five secret years later found the couple living together. Happy the Bats were still in the dark and enjoying a life not constantly invaded by their view of stalking being protective. Although they did doubt if Bruce truly didn’t know considering he’d known about their budding romance prior to Joker’s interference. Five years of helping Jason reintegrate into a family that had changed drastically without him.

Dick and Bruce both breaking down the first time they’d been able to hug him. Barbara taking a personal joy in watching Tim awkwardly and embarrassingly try to explain he’d not been a replacement. His every lie being disproved by the video evidence Barbara had kept. Each one showing him to hero worship Robin and not caring for the people behind the mask. Blaming Jason for his ‘death’ by being reckless, which couldn’t have been further from the truth when Bruce had assigned him to guard Barbara due to Joker’s threats against her and Jim limiting her role as Batgirl.

It had been tense. Until Jason had smirked, his thick scar tugging his lip into a more vicious thing than his smirk had been in the past. Coming out with the line that had managed to defuse the situation while turning the focus away from himself.

“Don’t worry, once B gets his bio-son out of the League you’ll get replaced by someone he’ll want as Robin. You know, like me and Dickie.” Then he’d started laying out everything he knew about Damian to a stunned Bruce and Dick while Tim shut-down. Clearly needing to reboot after that little info drop and dig.

Now, they’d been uncovered by a sneaky photographer and the gossip rag that had purchased the photos. Each one showing their date in the park. A simple picnic with all homemade dishes, by Jason’s delicate hand, and a romantically lazy day. The main photo showing them caught in a deep lip-lock that was anything but platonic. News of Jason’s return still hot as he was seen so rarely at events.

“Dick blew up at me,” Jason spoke a bit clearer than when he’d been explaining just who’d confronted him at breakfast ~~(all of the family)~~. “I defended you to Wally, Tim, and Steph who’d tried to claim you’d been grooming me back then. As if I’m still the sixteen-year-old kid that disappeared and not a twenty-fucking-five-year-old.”

“He really thought that? Is he…” what could she say. At one point they’d been close. Almost dating except she didn’t want to join the Titans and then he’d found Koriand’r and then Wally. Her Robin wasn’t Dick, it was Jason. Batgirl and the second Robin seen together more often in the streets of Gotham than the first Robin and Batgirl. Dick hadn’t been her Robin since he’d fled to NY full time.

“Jealous, dreaming of a future where you’d have said yes so he didn’t have to come out with Wally, wanting to have his cake and eat it to. Take your pick.” Jason rested his cheek on Puck’s head. Gaze flicking up to his girl. Love bouncing between them in that simple action.

She reached out and stroked the side of his face, the one without the scar, with her fingertips. Traced the line of his brow, his cheek bone, chiselled jaw. Ending with tracing his ear and burying her fingers into his black and white curls.

A small smile tipped his lips up and lit up his eyes as he remembered the most important part. “While I was holding Puck, both to soothe myself and to stop me from ordering her to eat all of their breakfast, Bruce shocked the other kids.”

“How so?” Barbara asked. Dreading and excited to hear the answer.

“He gave his approval, said I’m batting out my league, and that he’d approved since my Robin days.” The blush that coloured Jason’s cheeks was something else. A light pink that spread across his face like a butterfly opening its wings and colouring the tips of his ears.

She bent down and kissed the flushed part of his ear. “Is that right?” Her voice tumbled through him. Igniting something truly electric inside him.

Jason moved with the grace that always surprised people when they saw his bulk. Assuming he was just a weightlifter and not someone who believed in a comprehensive workout routine. One hand cupping the back of her neck as he sat up and pulled her close. Capturing her lips with his. A sensual, deeply emotional kiss followed. Small pecks and longer, more intense kisses. Switching up rhythm as they attempt to breathe.

“I don’t want to lose you and I don’t want to lose them.” Jason suddenly blurts out. Barbara is straddling his lap and the animals have fled to the room that’s essentially theirs. He shouldn’t be thinking of his family, he knows he should be focused on his girl. It just isn’t happening. Not right this second anyway.

“You won’t. Sweetheart, with all you’ve been through, they’ll understand why you didn’t want to tell them.” She grinned at him them. “We can say it was mutual due to being traumatised by the same person. They won’t say anything then.”

It gets Jason to laugh. To focus on something other than the current situation. Gets him to remember his unlimited ‘get-out-of-jail-free’ card with how much Dick and Bruce hate talking about his ‘death’. He just has to remember to use it.

He glances down and realises his hands are resting firmly on her hips. One dipped further back to hold her ass. They’re slotted together, just as they always manage to be. Perfectly positioned over him so that she can no doubt feel him getting hard again. His mind shutting the conversation and worries away to focus on his girl in his lap.

Getting back into the kiss, into the mood, is easy. It’s always been as easy as breathing for them. Holding off until he was old enough had been hell. Neither willing to let there be evidence that’d support the hell gossip rags would try to produce.

Jason pulls her closer. Rocks her hips down against him as he meets her in the desperate kiss. Some people would see it as unhealthy, shunting his problems aside for sex. For Jason, who has only ever been with Barbara, it’s more a reaffirming of their connection. Deepening a bond between them physically to match the one they share emotionally. His international trainers, all the same age or substantially older than Bruce hadn’t understood. They’d thought him weird for not sleeping with the people wandering their compounds or in the bars he was dragged along to. Problem was, he’d not understood it either until he’d stumbled across John Constantine in London.

The Brit had started flirting and when it was clear Jason was more confused than anything else laid it all out for him. Jason understood that, without the facial scar, he’d be classically handsome. He just couldn’t understand why feeling romantic or sexual attraction to anyone current was so difficult. John had put it simply, his heart wasn’t in it. None of the people who’d tried it on with him had been friends, there had been no bond and would never be a bond. It cleared up why Barbara had been, and still was, the _only_ person he’d been attracted to.

It meant he’d cherished their first time together, and every time since, as it was a way for him to physically confirm to himself and Barbara just how deeply his love ran for her. The love that comes from friendship, from romance, from being closer with someone than anyone else. She was his ride-or-die and, to Jason, it seemed like she was making good on the first half after he’d technically made good on the second.

When they parted for breath Barbara suggested moving to the bedroom. Her eyes dark with lust as she ground down on Jason’s lap. Hard cock pressing against her through the sweatpants.

In a whoosh of air Jason scooped Barbara up causing her to giggle into his neck. Showing off his strength as he carried her effortlessly to the bedroom. Her solid, muscle dense weight meaning nothing to the Red Hood.

Once there he laid her out on the bed. Pressing her into the covers with his weight as he caught her lips in another kiss. This one more heated than the last. Nipping at lips, sucking on tongues, and exploring as they ground against each other.

She pushed against Jason’s chest after tugging up his tee. Getting the idea he sat back and shucked it off. Watching as Barbara did the same. Her dark green bra following the shirt and showing off her breasts to him.

He pinned her back to the bed. Kissing, licking, and biting his way down her neck. Reaching her right tit and taking the pert darkened bud into his mouth. Sucking on it and causing her to gasp. His grip on her wrists switching to one hand so the other could drop to the boob he wasn’t sucking on. Twisting and tugging at the nipple there. Wanting to overwhelm her with the dual sensations. Her hips bucking into him harder with every movement.

Pulling back he caught the bud between his teeth, grazing the flesh around it until just the point remained between them. Pulling further back so it tugged from between his teeth with a burst of pleasurable pain. The answering moan he got reminding them both just how well he could play his girl’s body.

He switched sides. Swapping hands to make it easier to play with the sensitive nipple while he sucked on the left one. Swirling his tongue around it and sucking hard. Pulling back and giving it the same treatment as the first. The second spark of pain even more pleasurable than the first.

Next he kissed his way down her body. Paying extra attention to the bullet scar that tried to stop his girl flying, stop her from helping the city she loved and failing. Kissing it tenderly as Barbara sucked in a breath, hitching and holding in a sob at how tenderly he was treating her.

Moving further down he tugged down her yoga pants, hooking his fingers into the top of her briefs at the same time. Barbara getting the hint and raising her hips for him. Once he’d cleared her legs of their clothing he pushed on one thigh to open her legs, throwing the other over his shoulder as he licked between her folds like a starving man. Swirling his tongue around her clit and thrusting it inside her. Lapping up her taste and moaning as she began to leak slick faster. Sucking on her clit. Tracing around it and flicking over it.

With her hands now free she threaded them into his curls. Holding him against her as she ground her hips against his face. Groaning as he worked her higher and higher.

His free hand moving between her legs. Two fingers thrusting into her. Curving up to flick over that ribbed spot that got her shouting. Mouth only leaving her clit to suck on her folds, scraping teeth over them. Getting her worked higher and higher until she fell. Trusting him to work her through it and catch her.

Screaming out as her thighs clenched. Cunt squeezing his fingers and hinting at what he’ll feel around his cock. Slick spreading over his face.

She tugged on his hair after he’d worked her back down. Off her and up, guiding him back so she could see him.

He dropped her leg off his shoulder and hooked it over his hip as he lined himself up. Rubbing the head of his cock over her. Teasing her with it.

Finally letting it catch on her hole to sink into her tight heat when she whined in need. Clenching rhythmically around him. Almost as if pulling him in.

Looking down at her Jason felt nothing but love and awe. This was his girl. His Barbie. The girl he’d been in love with for two lifetimes and wouldn’t give up for the world.

They kept their movements slow. His hips rocking into her as she rocked her’s up. Meeting him with each thrust. Rocking down when he rocked back. Unhurried as they let their pleasure build.

A tenderness, a love so strong it was palpable built between them. Usually only seen in the little things they did every day. Now thrown out into the world as they focused on nothing but each other.

The rhythm building and building. Faster and faster. Panting breaths. Moans and groans. Gasped names. Whispered praise and affection.

Jason watched as Barbara’s eyes fluttered shut. Body arching as a long, drawn out orgasm took hold. Tightening around him and holding him inside her. He moved one hand from where they were supporting his weight to rub his thumb over her clit. The same aching pace as his thrusts. Drawing her pleasure out longer.

With his Barbie in the throws of her own high Jason couldn’t hold back. His hips stuttering as he came. Filling her up and groaning. Dropping his head to her shoulder, just to breathe her in. Hips seeming to stutter through the crescendo that lasted an age. The slow build-up drawing it out far longer than normal.

They came back to each other, torn from a dreamy afterglow when Puck started barking, quickly accompanied by Toulouse’s meowing. Tilting Jason’s face up, they locked gazes as the sound of the rear access door being opened reached them. Voices coming through that made identifying each _guest_ easier. Both their faces, already flush with their activities, now darkening further as embarrassment took them.

The bloody Wayne family. Talk about bad timing.

“…think this is a bad idea, they could be – oh holy crap! Why? My eyes!” Dick exclaimed as they rounded the corner into the central space of the clock tower and saw their open bedroom door. Jason’s bare ass and Barbara’s legs wrapped around him making it obvious what they’d been doing.

They moved once Dick had turned away, ushering the family into the kitchen just as Puck and Toulouse appeared. Puck guarding the bedroom while Toulouse sauntered to the kitchen to watch the guests with a wary eye.

“There is this thing called knocking, or better yet calling ahead. You guys could try that.” Jason snarked as he stepped into the kitchen, sweats hastily pulled on and scarred chest bare. It had been many years since they’d seen the full damage Joker caused to him so on display. Injuries during patrol usually only managed by Alfred or Barbara meaning he’d kept them hidden until now. Ignoring his own embarrassment in favour of diverting attention to himself while Barbara cleaned up. 

“We were just worried about you Jay-lad, you ran out on breakfast and seemed so upset.” Bruce added in. Crouching down so he was at Puck’s level. Reaching out, he let Puck sniff his fingers, moving up to stroke her head. Not wanting his grand-pup to decide she hated him because they’d invaded her owner’s safe place. “I also wanted Richard to apologise.” Dad tone in full effect as he looked between his two eldest children.

Dick tried to stammer over an argument which Jason just waved away as Barbara appeared, tucking herself under Jason’s arm and looking at Dick, who was strongly ignoring her. She added her two cents having heard the conversation from their en-suite. “We never dated, I never wanted to date you. Jason, he’s just, he’s had my heart since I was sixteen and stupid enough to still be sneaking out every night despite you having left for NY and Bruce becoming even more of a brooding mess. This fearless, wilful, loving person I’ve known since I was sixteen had become this guy who was everything I wanted.” Barbara glances over to Bruce. “Loyal and brave, qualities you knew Jason possessed and I think that’s part of why you gave your blessing. His bravery in the face of your scorn to remain loyal to me got you back your son.”

Bruce chuckled. He couldn’t deny that that wasn’t part of the reason, selfish as it was. The other part was he remembered how happy they’d been when they’d just been focused on growing closer as friends. The aborted kisses and lingering looks shared. From the moment he’d noticed what was blossoming between them he realised he couldn’t be anything other than happy. Barbara had the ability to give Jason a happy future, the only thing all parents wish for for their kid.

The couple watched as Puck flopped onto her back, belly right against Bruce’s leg, clearly hinting at belly rubs. It meant he’d passed her test, just as he always did, and now needed to earn her continued love and acceptance. They chuckled as Bruce just automatically began rubbing her belly as if it was second nature. The great Batman, dark knight of Gotham, nightmare of criminals globally and universally, brought down by a soppy pitbull who demands belly rubs from anyone she sees as her’s.

“Looks like it’s only you and the younger lot who don’t want to understand Dickie,” Jason said. “Please, I don’t want to lose my big brother because of the woman I’m going to marry.”

The confused faces had Barbara hiding her face in Jason’s chest. Shoulders shaking in uncontrollable giggles. Unable to believe how blind the family could be when it came to one of their own.

Bruce rose slowly, looking tentatively hopeful. “Jay-lad, did you-”

“Propose?” He cut his dad off, assured that he wouldn’t get _the_ scowl for doing so just this once. “At that picnic. It’s why they were able to get such good photos of our kiss, neither of us noticed they were there.”

Barbara held out her hand, showing off a simple band of white gold with an inlay of circuitboard around the circumference holding a purple amethyst surrounded by small diamonds. Very much a reflection of the pair of them. A custom piece that really was a rarity considering the circuitboard used came from Jason’s first Red Hood helmet.

That was what opened the floodgates. The family piling in for a hug. Any doubts they had disappearing in the face of the bashful couple’s happiness. Especially as Bruce was the first to wrap his arms around them, a few tears slipping down his cheeks as dreams for Jason he’d once considered gone were finally able to come true. His boy happy with the woman he’d always loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it babe.


End file.
